deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto Man vs Ken Masters
Proto Man vs Ken Masters is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Street Fighter Vs Mega Man! The red-clad rivals of Capcom's wonder duo face off to see who is truly worthy of the #2 spot! Interlude Wiz: A hero's rival is a major part of what makes him great. Boomstick: Whether the hero in question is a gi-wearing, ass-kicking martial artist or a blue-armored, laser-shooting Robot Master, it's all the same. Like Ken Masters, Ryu Hyabusa's traveling companion and constant rival. And Proto-Man, the original Robot Master, and the enemy-turned-ally of Mega Man. I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, and Death Battle. Proto Man In the year 200X... 200X? Yes. Couldn't they decide on a date? ''' No. They couldn't. If you were in their place, in 1990, and you said that all of the futuristic events of the game occurred in 2015, and you got to now, and nothing like that had happened, you would probably be embarrassed. '''Really? Is Robert Zemeckis embarrassed about Back to the Future 3? Is Stanley Kubrick embarrassed about 2001: a Space Odyssey? I don't think so. Ok, ok, so it was unnecessary. Maybe somebody at Capcom was just really indecicive. Yeah, that's probably it. As I was saying, ''in 200X, Dr. Thomas Light and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily, were about to change the world. '''They had attempted to build a robot that could not only fight, but that could think.' Well, Proto Man wasn't really made for combat. Then why the hell did he have an arm cannon? Lazy, lazy writing. Well, their attempt at activating the robot didn't go well. Proto Man's robotic brain malfunctioned, and he went on a brief rampage. Before ecscaping. Deciding not to... you know... recapture the rampaging robot, they set to work on a new model. But as a direct result of the Proto Man failure, Dr. Wily left his partnership with Light. The rest, is history. Light developed the Robot Masters, Ice Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Guts Man, Cuts Man, Bomb Man, Rock, and Roll. Wily returned, stole most of the Robot Masters, and turned them against humanity. As a response to this threat, Light weaponized Rock, who then became Mega Man, the super fighting robot. Meanwhile, Proto was just wandering the planet, slowly dying of a malfunctioning power core, pretty much his heart. Then one day, Proto Man and Mega Man's lives intersected, for... unknown reasons. Yeah, that dick Proto Man just attacked Mega. But he was really a good guy! Yes, eventually, Proto Man assisted Mega Man in critical situations, but usually fought him first, as he considered himself the superior robot to his "brother," and wanted to prove it. He failed. Repeatedly. But he always proved that he was the... ''second ''strongest robot on earth. Maybe third. Or fourth. BUT CLOSE ENOUGH! Proto Man is no slouch when it comes to combat. He has his Proto-Buster, an arm-cannon that can match the Mega Buster shot for shot. He's also equipped with his famous Proto-Shield, presumably made of seratanium or some comparable material, which can block virtually anything that his universe can throw at it. And he's not limited to using it as a defensive measure. For one thing, when he isn't using it, he carries it on his back, making him nearly invincible from behind. But he can use it offensively too, bashing with it to do signifigant damage. And he can even use it as a mode of transport, like a sled. Proto Man also has some sweet close combat skills. He can use the Proto Flare, which is a short-ranged, but concentrated blast from his buster, and has a slide kick that'll knock your feet right out from under you, assuming that you even survived the flare. Unlike Mega Man and Bass, he unfortunately lacks a wide variety of Robot Master abilities, but his Proto Shield is as good as any. Proto may not be the world's strongest robot, but he is still one ''hell ''of a force to be reckoned with. Ken Masters Ken Masters was a rather average child, the son of a wealthy hotel tycoon. That all changed when he turned 12 and his father decided that he was a brat. And to fix this, he SENT HIM TO JAPAN TO TRAIN WITH A 80 YEAR OLD KUNG-FU MASTER FOR TEN YEARS! Yes, evidently the famous Gouken, the master of Ryu, was also a close friend of Ken's father. The master of the Ansatsuken, or assassin fist technique, taught Ken in the ways of martial arts. Ken also met the now legendary Ryu, another of Gouken's pupils, and it was the beginning of a ''beauuutiful ''friendship. The two quickly became close friends and rivals, constantly sparring with each other, improving each other's skills. Ken was always more of a prankster than a fighter, and never trained as hard as Ryu, but still somehow managed to match fists with him every time. Finally, when Ken was about 20 to 24 years old, Gouken decided that the two were ready to take their skills to the world. They would be... world warriors. They would use their super turbo skills to fight and become the champion, they would take on new challengers, and their hyper abilities would eventually win them the grand master challenge. While Ryu left to travel the world to train and improve his skills, Ken instead opted to return to his home in America and take on the US Martial Arts Championship. And he won, not like there was a question. I mean, this guy was trained by an ancient martial arts master from the time he was 12. I think it's pretty much impossible to lose a martial arts tournament at that point. I mean, the Karate Kid did it twice already. Ken was ecstatic about winning the championship, and rushed back to Japan to give Gouken the good news, only to find the master dead. The monster who killed him was... Sub-Zero! Ken swore revenge, and challenged the evil killer, but was easily defeated due to his inexperience, and became an undead warrior from Hell! He fought... Boomstick. for years, always striving to kill the man who killed the closest thing he had to family... Boomstick. But in reality, Sub-Zero was really innocent! The real killer had been... BOOMSTICK! The hell? What's the problem?!? You're reading the wrong backstory. Oh. Ken returned to Gouken's dojo only to find the master killed. The culprit was Akuma, Gouken's own brother. Ken swore revenge and challenged the evil killer, but was easily defeated due to his inexperience... Hey, Wiz, I picked up the right script this time, but it's still the same. ''' You only read a sentence. Continue. '''Ok... Ken came back, stronger than ever... wandered the world searching for Akuma... yeah, this is pretty much Scorpion's origin. WELL GUESS WHAT??!? '' *The Hell???* ''What? KEN CAME FIRST, OK?!? Alright, alright? *''What is up with him right now?*'' Ken searched for his old sparring buddy Ryu, and found him. The white-clad warrior was depressed and brooding after giving into the Satsui no Hado during his fight with Sagat. And on account of that, Ken kicked his ass. Easy. Ken reassured Ryu and left again, worried. But that wasn't a problem, because he had an Akuma to kill. Ken continued his quest for revenge, training for months, before going out to search for Ryu once again. This time it didn't go so well. He had a run-in with M. Bison and got his ass kicked in just a few hits. Again. Ken was brainwashed and forced to battle Ryu, who defeated and freed him. He kinda temporarily forgot about Akuma for a while then. Ryu challenged Bison, and was defeated and brainwashed. And then Sagat showed up. And if anything could piss off the 7 foot killer fighter more than being almost mortally wounded with some kind of evil sucker puch, it was all the crap M. Bison was pulling. He fought Ryu and saved him, and Ken and Sakura showed up and all four of them gangbanged Bison, finally defeating him through defeating the Satsui no Hado. I just noticed... that was a lot of backstory. So stop talking about it and get to the moves already. Alright, alright. Ken is a master of the Ansatsuken along with Ryu, but while Ryu focused on perfecting the Hadouken, Ken decided to work on a Shoyryuken that was both stylish and powerful. Wait a second... Shoy... Ryu... Ken. Seriously? ''' Huh. I never noticed that. Wonder if it's a coincidence. '''And hey... Satsui no Hado...uken. You're looking to much into this. Whatever. Ken has almost all of the same moves as Ryu, just generally more stylish. He can use the physics-defying Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, the helicopter kick that nobody even knew was a thing at first. Another technique he uses is the deadly Shoryureppa, which is pretty much three shoyryukens in a row. ''' He can use the Shippu Jinraikyaku, a version of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that flies him up into the air and hits much harder than the original. '''And he has the Shinryuken, a Shoyryuken that spins him around like a flaming tornado in the air. And when things get really ''hairy, Ken pulls out the big guns. With the Zuzuryu Reppa, he uses all three of his other super moves in quick succession. This technique will literally take the head off of almost anyone hit with it. '''Owch. But he's still not as good as Ryu.' Well, he's a strong #2... or 5. Or, maybe a little lower... but still! I'm noting some bias. ''' I'm just protective of Street Fighters after Chun-Li and Ryu got killed. Ken is my last surviving main. '''Too bad. To tell the truth, I'm more of a Zangeif guy myself. Can you tell? ... Alright, the combatants are set.' '''It's time to settle this debate once and for all. '''Let's get ready for a DeathBattle!!!!' DeathBattle Pre-Fight The sun was shining incredibly brightly over the field of grass, making it almost dificult to see. Ken Masters was training in the scorching heat, repeatedly bashing a punching-bag with jabs, sending it flipping over the tree branch to which it was tethered repeatedly with every hit. Ken struck again, harder this time, and the force of the punch broke the tree limb, smashed open the punching bag, and snapped the chain that was connecting the two, all with one quick motion. The American street fighter cursed under his breath. He had brought a dozen specially-made punching bags to train, but no matter how much concrete he filled them with, and no matter how much steel reinforced the bag itself, no punching bag was stronger than even a casual punch from him. And now he was out of things to hit. Ken stepped over to the tree with the broken branch and punched it with a heavy jab, smashing the bark and putting a fist mark into the wood of the sturdy oak, before taking one step closer and preparing to knock the tree out of it's very roots. "SHOYRYUKEN!" Ken uppercut the oak so hard that he split it down the middle, flying unhindered several feet into the air, before landing lightly on his feet. As the two split halves of the tree fell in opposite directions, he longed a little for the time when he could get good training out of punching cars. Meanwhile, in a laboratory several hundred miles away "Hurk!" Dr. Thomas Light almost fell out of his chair. Out in the plains of northern Africa, his instruments had picked up a huge energy spike, just for a moment. This didn't especially ''surprise him, but what did was the fact that the reading obviously wasn't an explosion, nor an energy blast, nor any other recognizable source of energy. He had been in this exact same situation before, he had always written it off, and ''every single time ''it had been Wily testing some new Robot Master for use against mankind. He wasn't about to make the same mistake again, and reached for the button to activate Mega Man's commlink. "Mega Man! Come in Mega Man! We have a serious situation!" Out of the instrument panel in front of the bearded scientist came a computerized voice, the voice of a child, and the voice of his son. "Yes, Dr. Light? What's the problem? Is Wily stirring up trouble?" "Well, I'm not sure, but something is going on, and we had better check it. It's better safe than sorry." "So you picked up... what?" "An unknown energy signature, coming from an unknown source. I've discovered that unknown energy signatures coming from an unknown source are usually trouble." "That's true. Give me the coordinates." "Ok." Dr. Light looked again at the map where the event had occurfed and quickly typed a long string of numbers into the keyboard before him, and then prepared to press the button to send the information to Mega Man. However, before he could, he was interrupted by an unexpected voice from his computer console. "Wait a second, Light." The voice was unexpected because he hadn't heard it for several years, ever since Proto Man had left the public world and retired into obscurity, intending to spend his last days in solitude. "Proto Man? Is that you?" "That's right, doc." "But... I thought you... I thought you were..." "Dead? Of course you did. Well I'm not dead yet, nor am I gonna be any time soon. But listen. I tried solitude, and it really doesn't work. I've been itching for a fight for years now, so I decided to maybe hack into Mega Man's commlink and wait for something to come up." "So... you want to deal with this?" "Yeah, Light. I got it. Send the coordinates to me. And by the way, Mega, how are you doing?" Mega Man, having been quiet since Proto Man's arrival in their "chat," now spoke up. "Listen, Proto Man, you have no idea what you're getting into! You could be dealing with an incredibly dangerous opponent!" "So would you be, if you were doing it." "But I'm... I'm..." "Better? I'm leaving right now. Thanks for the coordinates, doc. I'm out." At this point, Proto Man had received the required data from Dr. Light, teleported out, and deactivated his communication devices. He was going solo this time. Meanwhile, back in the grassy plain, the clouds had given Ken releif from the scorching heat of the sun, but he was still brooding over the fact that he had no way to train at his level. His well-attuned ears, however, picked up a faint sound, a strange whistle, coming from behind. He got to his feet and turned backwards, seeing DLN-000, Proto Man, shield and Proto-Buster at the ready. "Hey, you!" Proto Man called out to insure he had Ken's attention, but the shout was unnecessary. Ken was completely focused on the possible enemy that had suddenly appeared. Proto Man spoke up. "Who are you and what do you know about the energy spike that went off right about here, about five minutes ago?" "Well, I'm Ken Masters, I came here to train, and I really wasn't intending to be interrupted." "You didn't answer my second question." "The energy spike or whatever? I don't know anything about any energy spike." "Hm. You said you came here to train?" "Yeah, that's right. I'll have you know, I'm possibly the strongest fighter on Earth." "Ha, ha! Good one." "No, I'm serious." "Really? You're serious? Show me your moves." "Ok? Sure, I guess. On you?" "Well, I..." "Never mind, I'll just show you. SHOYRYUKEN!" Ken leapt into the air, his fist igniting with red flame as he gained altitude. Once he was about twelve feet in the air, he fell back to the ground. Proto Man was dumbfounded. That punch was the exact same as the energy reading he had seen earlier. "W-what?!? B-but... you're a ''human!" "Of course, what else wou- you're not?" "Do I look like a human to you?" "Well, not really, but I've seen a lot of non-human-looking humans before." Proto-Man ignored this last comment and pointed the Proto-Buster at Ken. "You said you wanted to train? Train on me." "Huh? You want me to fight you?" "Yeah, I've been looking for a challenge myself." "Well, this will definitely be fun. Prepare yourself!" Ken pointed directly at Proto Man in a slightly intimidating manner, and then got into his stance, bobbing up and down, fists at his side to best allow for either defense or offence. He smiled, figuring that even if he defeated him quickly, it would still be fun. Meanwhile, Proto Man simply stood still, one fist clenched, his Proto-Buster at his side pointed oblongly at Ken, his scarf fluttering in the wind. He too, was smiling. It had been years since he had a good fight. His buster began glowing with colour-changing light as he charged in preperation for the fight. It was then, suddenly, that both of the fighters simultaneously burst into motion, each charging each other, Ken's arms both going to his right side as Proto Man aimed his buster. Fight! The two dashed at each other as Proto Man fired off his buster at Ken, who replied with a Hadouken, the two bursts of energy colliding in midair with a notable explosion of yellow and blue. The two reached each other, with Ken sending a heavy hook in Proto Man's direction. The original Robot Master countered this strike by lifting his buster, causing the street fighter's fist to deflect harmlessly off of his arm, as he countered with a jab to the gut with his other fist. Ken avoided this blow by simply lurching out of the way, meanwhile sending a kick at Proto's face. The strike collided with the Robot Master's mechanical jaw, snapping his neck back and stunning him for a split second, which was all that Ken needed, sending a punch at Proto Man's face, another two at his torso, a kick to the gut, a sweep to the leg, a haymaker at the face, and a knee to the torso. Ken finished his combo with his signature uppercut. "SHOYRYUKEN!" His fist rose with the rest of his body, sliding up DLN-000's chest with significant force before striking the Robot Master upside the chin hard enough to send the 300 pound robot almost ten feet into the air. Proto Man was stunned for only a short moment, and recovered in midair, before Ken had a chance to strike the falling body. He twisted in the air, pointing the Proto-Buster at the street fighter's face, firing off a light blast that Ken noted hit much harder than heavy punches from most of the opponents he had faced. Then again, none of those opponents were ever a challenge. Ken swung another right hook at Proto Man, just as the Robot Master fired off a half-charged shot, the two forces colliding in the air as Ken punched straight through the energy blast, literally pushing ''it back into the buster, and causing an explosion that knocked both fighters back. Ken got to his feet and looked into the dust cloud that the blast had caused, at the middle of which he knew was Proto Man. Although he didn't know the exact location of his foe, he had a good idea of it, and began charging energy. A second or so later, he let off his attack. "Hadouken!" Ken thrust his hands forward, letting off a blue pulse of energy that flew into the dust cloud. With a 'thump' sound, the shot hit it's target, the small shockwave caused by the attack blasting the raised earth out of the way and clearing the area. In the middle of the former cloud was Proto Man, a bit of smoke rising off of his chassis, but with otherwise no damage whatsoever. Ken, looking down at his slightly scratched up right hand, realized that this would be a tough battle. He stepped again toward Proto Man, who was charging a blast, and threw two quick jabs in the Robot Master's face, which Proto easily evaded, before firing off his own charged shot from the Proto Buster, forcing Ken to leap wildly out of the way to dodge. DLN-000 dashed forward, pulling out the Proto-Shield, and smashing the unprepared street fighter in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards, staggered by the blow. Proto Man smacked Ken with the shield, stepping forward with one leg to allow him to finish up the strike by jabbing Ken in the gut with his Proto-Buster and firing off a half-charged shot, sending the street fighter flying throug the air. Ken got to his feet, clutching his chest in pain. It took him a second to recover, during which time Proto-Man honorably stayed back to allow his foe to regain his wind. "Urk! That really hurts. Heh, heh, you really know how to throw em, eh buddy?" "Yeah, what did you expect. You're dealing with the strongest robot on the planet, most likely the strongest in the universe." Ken, muttering, replied, mostly to himself- "And Ryu said that ''I was too arrogant." The street fighter surveyed the damage to his chest, finding that a neat round hole had been blown in his shirt, but that he was otherwise mostly uninjured. He got back in his combat position, light on his feet and ready for anything. Proto Man was getting impatient for Ken to rejoin the battle. He was having fun. "Hey, are you going to rest all day, or am I gonna have a fight?!" "Oh, yeah, buddy! You're going down!" Proto Man, satisfied that his foe was again ready, dashed with another shield bash in Ken's direction. The US champion, however, had other plans. Ken leapt to the side, dodging the Proto-Shield by an inch, before sticking out his foot and tripping the Robot Master, sending him rolling to the ground. Proto Man hopped back to his feet and thrust out his Proto-Buster, letting down his shield, and therefore his guard, in the process. Ken took atvantage of that lapse in defence to use the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, flying through the air in the Robot Master's direction. Proto Man, suprised into inactivity for a microsecond, wasn't ready to be kicked in the face by the street fighter, and he certainly wasn't ready for the three kicks that followed. Proto stepped back as Ken landed back onto the ground and lifted his shield back into position, but not before taking a Hadouken directly in the chest, further staggering him. Ken followed up his attack with a slide kick, knocking Proto Man off of his feet. The Robot Master fell, but caught himself with his hands and jumped right back to his feet. Ken attempted to land another slide kick, but Proto hopped a foot or so into the air, avoiding the hit and landing directly on Ken, pinning him. The Robot Master fired off about ten uncharged shots at the prone street fighter, before leaping off of him to allow him to regain his footing. "Hey, thanks. Not everybody gives the other guy a chance to get up." "You have three seconds." "Oh, right!" Ken took heed of the warning and stretched his back, recovering a bit from the Robot Master's attack, before getting back into fighting position. The two faced off, and moments later, they were back at it again. Proto Man swung his shield at Ken, who blocked the hit and then let off a heavy punch into Proto Man's face, the Robot Master countered with his own blow, actually slapping Ken in the face, angering the street fighter, and also snapping his head to the side, taking DLN-000 out of his field of vision for just a moment, allowing Proto Man to blast Ken directly in the face with a half-charged shot. The street fighter rolled to the ground, getting up quickly and quickly snapping his arms to the side, charging for a moment before firing off his signature energy blast. "HADOUKEN!" The shot hit the edge of the Proto-Shield, and weather that was by accident or design, it allowed Masters a perfect opportunity to step in and let off several hits to the Robot Master's face and torso, finishing with a Shoyryuken that lifted Proto Man off his feet, and a Hadouken that send him flying several feet. Proto Man got back up, but was turned around by the previous hits and struck by a knee to the back by Ken, who followed this up by almost a dozen punches and kicks, each further damaging and angering the Robot Master. Proto Man swung around, attempting to catch Ken on the side of the face with the Proto-Buster, but the street fighter ducked to his knees and avoided the blow. Ken then leapt a few feet into the air, sending a kick into Proto Man's face, following it up by somehow landing another double roundhouse kick to the head of the Robot Master while remaining in midair. Ken landed and charged another attack. "Hadouken!" "Hadouken!" "Hadouken!" The three blasts hit Proto Man one after another, beating the already damaged Robot Master to his knees, sending bluish smoke off of DLN-000, as the robot tried to get his bearings back after the devastating combo. Ken smiled. The street fighter then fell into a crouch so deep that he was almost on his knees, as he charged another Hadouken, this one much more powerful than the last. Proto Man recovered just in time to notice what was coming, and slid at Ken, Proto-Buster forward. Ken was completely focused on his blast, clearing his mind of any and all distractions, pouring his ki into the attack. And, in a moment, he was ready. "HADOUKEN!!!" Ken thrust his hands forward and fired off a blast of blue energy much stronger and larger than those which came before, the rippling bule ball of ki tearing through the very air. Proto Man, however, was ready. He twisted along the ground, using the Proto-Shield tied to his back as a sled, until he was on his back sliding head-first toward Ken, the Hadouken passing directly over his head. As he slid on his back, he lifted his foot into the air, and sliding directly between Ken's legs, he, intentionally or not, managed to hit a very vulnerable area. As he slid by, Ken doubled over in excruciating pain, groaning from the force of the strike and gripping the... affected area. Proto Man got to his feet and took a look at his completely incapacitated foe. "Humans. Ugh. And now I have to wait for him to get up. Again. Yo! You have 20 seconds!" Ken showed no sign of having registered the warning from DLN-000, and instead just stayed pretty much exactly where he was. "G-goddammit!" "I don't think he even heard me. God. I guess I'll just have to wait." Proto Man stepped over to a nearby tree and leaned up against it, ready for the long wait. Nearly a minute later, Ken began to stagger to his feet, still in pain. "L-low blow, man. Low blow." "Well, excuse me, but I had to dodge, didn't I?" "Yeah, but you didn't have to... goddamn you." "Are we going to get fighting again, or what?" "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." The two warriors once again joined battle, with Ken throwing a heavy punch that Proto Man blocked with his shield. The Robot Master countered with a knee to Ken's wind, slowing the street fighter, but not stopping him by any means. Ken returned with his own knee, staggering Proto Man, and followed it up with ten or so punches to the face and chest. DLN-000 countered this attack by thrusting his buster directly in Ken's face, simply hitting him with blunt force and stunning the street fighter, before slamming him in the side of the head with the Proto-Shield. He then began charging the Proto-Buster with all intention of ending the fight then and there. Ken took a moment to recover from the two heavy blows he had taken, and reaized almost too late that Proto Man was preparing a powerful blast. The street fighter, out of almost nothing but instinct, raised his hands as a defensive measure as the Robot Master used the Proto-Flare, sending out a tremendously deadly blast of short-ranged plasma, blasting Ken's sleeves to ribbons and badly scratching his arms. When the smoke cleared, Ken's expression had changed, from the sometimes goofy, sometimes arrogant, and sometimes pained expression that he had had on his face the entire fight, to a look of pure seriousness, and slightly simmering rage. He was ready to take care of business. "SHIPPU JINRAIKYAKU!!!!" Ken screamed out the name of his next move, throwing a foot at Proto Man's face with staggering strength, before following that up with a hit from the heel of his other leg. He struck again with the foot, then the heel, each double-roundhouse lifting the duo further into the air. Finally, the street fighter lost his momentum and stopped spinning, but wasn't done, as he sent a heavy scissor kick down on the Robot Master's neck, pushing the heavy machine straight down into the dirt. Ken fell beside Proto Man, the robot surprised at the sheer force of the street fighter's last move, and followed up his former attack by leaping at Proto Man with a flying kick, sending DLN-000 stumbling backwards, and finally followed that up by leaping, light on his feet, directly beneath the Robot Master. Ken dropped to one knee, his entire body coiled like a spring, tense and ready to fire off another attack. It took only a moment of focus and concentration for him to gather all of his ki into one fist, which began glowing with red flame, curling down his arm. He was ready. "SHOYRYUKEN!!!" Ken threw his fiery arm upwards into the air, supplementing his strike by leaping up into the air, all the strength of his arm, legs, and mystical ki all going into one blow. The street fighter's fist collided with the uncovered chin of the Robot Master, as the Shoyryuken connected. Ken was almost surprised that he hadn't taken the head off of his foe, but smirked cockily as he rose into the air, knowing that this wasn't even his third ''most powerful technique. As the fist and face collided, the two fighters rose mutually into the air, and when their flight had reached its peak, Ken ''finally ''finished up his combo with one more kick, slamming Proto Man to the ground almost twenty feet away from their original location on the ground. Ken landed on his feet, smiled in satisfaction, and stuck a "V for victory" sign at the dust cloud that the falling Robot Master had created. As the cloud cleared, much to Ken's dismay, it became clear that the street fighter had achieved anything but victory. Proto Man was a bit roughed up, but was on his feet and standing steadily, Proto-Buster at the ready and Proto-Shield at his side. He had a cocky smile on his face and a crack in his visor, and was looking more badass than ever. Suddenly, and without warning, he dashed at Ken. "Tell me, 'strongest human,' have you ever faced an opponent stronger than you?" Proto Man dashed into the street fighter with his shield, breaking his nose, and then vaulted over his head with a flip, landing behind him and firing a charged shot into his back. "And I don't mean just, a little tougher, or could bench-press more, I don't mean just a challenge." The Robot Master followed up his devastating shot by swinging his Proto-Buster and striking Ken on the temple, knocking the American champion out cold for a split-second, and making him see white. "I mean, so unbelievably out of your league that you couldn't even ''hope ''to face them, so strong that you simply wanted to give up, so powerful that there was absolutely ''nothing ''that you could do?" Proto Man spun his arm at Ken, striking him upside the head with his Proto-Shield, before swinging in his buster to aim it directly, point-blank, at the street fighter's face. Ken, despite his stunned nature and the deadly weapon pointed at his face, replied. "No. I havent." Proto Man smild widely. "Well, Ken. I ''am ''that opponent. You never had a chance from the beginning. I've been going easy on you this whole time. I mean, come on, I ''waited ''for you to recover ''three times! ''Well, this fight was entertaining, but it ends here. When you wake up, just remember what I told you." Proto Man prepared to unload the blast in the face of his foe, knocking him out for hours. The shot was full charged. His buster was primed. He fired. And missed. The Robot Master's eyes went wide in shock as he realized that his buster was pointed completely away from Ken. The street fighter had his hand planted on the arm-cannon, and had simply pushed it out of the way, causing the energy slug to fly harmlessly into the distance. "When I said 'no,' I meant it. I didn't mean that I had never faced a stronger opponent ''until now. ''I meant NO!" Ken swung a haymaker into the Robot Master's wind, actually causing Proto Man to involuntarily spit his completely unnecessary artificial saliva through the air, as the street fighter followed this up with a volley of punches. "Yeah, maybe you haven't been going all out. Maybe you're steel and I'm flesh, maybe all that's true." Ken leapt several feet into the air and spun, kicking Proto Man in the face, before landing on one hand, sweeping with his leg, knocking the Robot Master off of his feet, leaping to his own before DLN-000 could hit the ground, catching him with an upward knee to the gut, lifting him off of the ground, and then simply stabbing a straight punch into the face. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm the greatest fighter to ever live." Ken threw a few more heavy punches, sending Proto Man staggering backwards, struggling to stay on his feet. "Don't ''you ''ever forget ''that!" Ken sent one more powerful kick into the torso of the Robot Master, knocking him a few feet away. "And I'm ''the one who is going to end this. And I'm ending it right now. Behold!" Ken dashed at Proto Man, his feet hardly seeming to touch the ground, his fist tensing, pooling with the ki of ten thousand hours of exhausting training, the experiance of a thousand downed opponents, the endeurance of a hundred brutal beatings, and the skill... of a Street Fighter. "SHOYRYUKEN!!!!!!!" Ken, unleashed the unfathomably powerful Shinryuken, his fist a blaze of red flame, his entire body forcing every bit of it's power into an ultimate strike, throwing himself, and the Robot Master, high into the air. Ken followed this up by twisting around in midair, catching the prototype machine, and throwing him down into the ground, where he left a crater. Ken landed himself, panting, and labourously holding his signature "V for victory" in the air. But Proto Man wasn't finished. He got to his feet, brushed himself off, and looked at Ken, knowing what his survival meant. Ken had pulled out the big guns, and he was still alive. There was no question of who would win now. At least, not to Proto Man. Ken, on the other hand, questioned this, and questioned it very strongly. He cracked his knuckles, and reached up to his nose, spurting blood onto his face, and cracked it back into place as well. The street fighter concentrated and allowed his entire body to relax, his ki returning to him as he let his muscles recover from the grand power that had just been put into them, and then instantly forced out. "Heh. The human body isn't made to take that kind of strain, I figure. That's why robots will always be superior." Ken's face clenched in rage at that insult, not just to him, but to his entire race. "Sorry, robot, but I think you're mistaken. I'm going to bring you down." "Is that so? Your spunk is impressive, but it really isn't a contest." Wordlessly, Ken charged Proto-Man, suprising him with a quick jab to the face followed with a hight kick to the chin. The Robot Master countered with a jab from the Proto-Buster, following it up with a couple blasts from the weapon, and then kicked at Ken. The street fighter, more out of instinct than anything else, ducked the blow and prepared his own. "SHOYRYUKEN!" The uppercut staggered Proto Man, but didn't lift him off of his feet, as Ken knew that he needed to put more power into it then he could currently muster if he wanted to do any real damage. "Hadouken!" Although he felt the need to save ki, the street fighter also felt the need to take advantage of Proto's unbalanced situation. He stepped in, sending a few hooks at the still staggered Robot Master, but Proto Man steadied himself and blocked one punch with the Proto-Shield, and followed that up by pointing his Proto-Buster point-blank at Ken's face once again, unloading his charged shot and sending the street fighter to the ground, his face badly wounded. "Y-you!" "You really don't get it, do you? For all I know, you really ''could ''be the world's strongest man. But a man is never going to be stronger than a robot, that's just the facts." Ken's face was red with blood and rage, as his fists clenched, the ki visibly flowing through his body, causing him to give off a slight glow. The veins on his arms, neck, and fists pumped to the surface, accentuating his huge muscles, which seemed to be literally growing with the energy flowing through them. "Hm. You just ''don't get it. ''You hit me with everything you had, and I was fine, and I hit you with only a little bit of my power and almost killed you! But you are ''still charging. ''I'm impressed with your fortitude, but if you don't want to ''die, ''I suggest that you just QUIT!" "Sorry, buddy. But I don't give up." Ken looked at Proto Man, his eyes glowing with a bluish light. DLN-000 couldn't even track his movements as he flashed at him with a blindingly fast dash, and caught him with a punch to the gut, before unlimbering the big guns and letting off a full-power Zuzuryu Reppa. First, his Shippu Jinraikyaku smacked Proto repeatedly in the torso, the incredibly fast and powerful kicks sending both combattants into the air as the armor on Proto-Man's chest was cracked. When they were hight in the air, Ken stomped down on the Robot Master, who fell hard to the ground, and then grabbed him and pulled him to his feet by his head. "Who's superior now!?! SHOYRYUKEN!" Ken's fist struck Proto in the gut, further damaging his chassis, before he finished the Shoryureppa combo with two more uppercuts, the first coliding massively with the Robot Master's face, breaking his nose, before the third hit him squarely in the chin, throwing him high into the air while Ken remained on the ground. "Now. Witness my full power." The American street fighter knelt to the ground, again letting ki flow to his fist as he prepared to finish his combo. As Proto Man fell, his great wheight driving him quickly to the ground, Ken positioned himself directly beneath him, and quickly straightened his legs and arm, thrusting upward with all of his might. "SHINRYUKEN!!!!!!!!!!" Ken spun as he flew upwards, flame engulfing his entire body, as he struck Proto Man directly in his damaged torso with the uppercut, much of his ki instantly flowing from his body to his foe's, causing even the ''back ''of his chassis to blast off into the air, leaving an equally serious wound in his back. Ken, up in the air with DLN-000, knew that he counldn't stop then if he wanted to finish his enemy, and kicked him to the ground. Before the human had a chance to fall himself, however, he began chargin yet ''another ''ki attack, the act of which somehow caused him to begin falling much slower. And then it began. "Hadouken!" Ken's first blast struck Proto Man in the face, just as he was trying to stagger to his feet, and knocked him over, in the process causing a large dust cloud to form around the damaged Robot Master. "Hadouken!" "Hadouken!" "Hadouken!" "Hadouken!" "Hadouken!" The street fighter's repeated blasts of ki continued for almost a minute, before he felt his energy reserves reaching their absolute limit, his finely tuned muscles finally beginning to break down. He knew this was his last shot. His hands flashed to his side, the ball of ki grew within them, and he fired one last time. "HADOUKEN!!!" Ken fell to the ground, crumpled to his knees, grabbed his chest, racked by indescribable pain, and fell to the ground, near unconciousness. The dust cloud cleared. Proto Man was on his knees as well, his Proto-Shield cracked down the middle, peices falling off of his body left and right, one of his eyes completely out of comission, and the arm responisble for holding his shield barely attatched by some hydraulics and wiring. "W-why you! You broke my shield!" Ken, trying to get back to his feet, opened his eyes wide in amazement at the discovery that his foe was still alive, and angry. "I-I'll make you pay for that!" The street fighter coughed up blood, staining the ground beneath him. He realized that Proto Man planned to kill him. He wasn't suprised. This had gone beyond a friendly sparring match. That last Hadouken volley had been an attempt at a killing blow as well. But Ken didn't want to die. He knew there was only one thing left. In order to win, he had to do Nothing. Proto Man staggered to his feet and aimed his Proto-Buster. "Well get this, Ken! You messed with the bull, now you get the horns!" He allowed all of his power to flow into his next intended shot. "Guess what?" The shot was almost ready. "You..." Ken opened his eyes, a blue light eminating from them. He had no fear, no mallice, and no rage. Nothing. He pulled his hands back to his sides, and got easily to his feet. Proto Man was suprised, but he wasn't about to be discouraged. "Lose." The Original Robot Master fired off his blast as Ken countered, the Power of Nothingness allowing him his most powerful attack. The tremendous beams collided and began to warp the very atmosphere around them, and then moved on to the ground itself, ripping through first dirt, then trees, than stone, as the impact grew in power. The street fighter and DLN-000 faced off, neither able to gain the upper hand, but Proto Man soon reailzed that the air itself would not for long be able to contain the blast. It was about to go. Labourously pulling the Proto-Shield back up to his body, despite the damage it had incurred, he prepared for the blast. ''Meanwhile, in Dr. Light's laboratory. Light was nervously watching the energy readings, seismic readings, and satalite view of the battle. Suddenly all three went off the charts, the energy readings literally cracking the scale, the needle of the seismic detector going straight to the top and staying there, and the camera lens of his satelite suddenly being blinded by a massive flash. Dr. Light fainted. Back at the site of the battle There was nothing left. Simply nothing. Not a peaceful nothing either. The few uprooted plants that had not been disentegrated were still burning. Peices of red armor and Proto-Shield were everywhere. The area was completely decimated by the incredible explosion. There was only one thing left. Far off in the distance, covered in dirt and burns, severely injured, and completely drained, one red-clad figure got to his unsteady feet. He looked down at the remains of the Proto-Shield. He would miss it. But it was all over. He had won. He really was the ultimate Robot Master. KO!!! Results Godd$*%& motherf&%#r a$& $@& %&#$ %^&# ASS! Ok... *Breathing heavily* Are you... ''' Ok, yeah, I'm done. %&^! Ok, now I'm done. '''The fact is, Ken didn't really stand a chance. He was extremely resourceful, had great willpower, and was an absolutely amazing fighter, but those are about the only atvantages he had. Proto Man was faster, able to dodge lasers, lightning, and beams of light. He was stronger, taking on Mega Man, Bass, and dozens of Robot Masters. And he had better ranged options and defense with the Proto-Buster and the Proto-Shield. Even with the Power of Nothingness, the inclusion of which was questionable in the first place, Ken couldn't keep up with an enemy who outclassed him in almost every way. Despite Ken's best efforts, his finall attack just bombed. The winner, is Proto Man. Next time Neext time, on death battle. *A shape appears in the distance, among stars. It approaches, revealing itself to be bright gold, and when it finally reaches the screen, it visibly appears to be a golden version of Superman's "S"* Superman Prime: One Million. *A dark void is visible, and a object is shown floating aimlessly in the distance. The camera slowly pans to reveal it to be a hammer held by a severed arm. The camera approaches further, revealing it to be Mjolnir. The camera zooms in until only the hammer and the hand holding it are visible. A finger twitches.* King Thor. Tune in for the next episode of Stevethebarbarian's DeathBattles, coming sometime within this month. In the meantime, check out Street Fighter Vs Mortal Kombat, coming soon. Who Would You Be Rooting For? Proto Man Ken Masters Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016